Don't give up on me
by goldfishpenn
Summary: What happen when chemistry and communication is gone in a relationship? Can promises to be together and a strong history be a selling point in a relationship for Dan and Serena? Will things change or a new interest be a problem? DS x DB


Hi readers, I am sorry that I hardly update any of my stories. So here it goes.

_**If I tell you that this girl and this boy is actually an item, would you believe me? Picture this, the girl seats quietly looking outside the window of the moving cab, she doesn't look happy and she seems to have a lot in her mind. Do you think she's in love? Then, let me introduce to you to the boyfriend... Yes! "The boyfriend" is what commonly used by the girl's friend because, picture this... He's a columnist in Village Voice Newspaper (a washed up paper that only 10 people would read).**_

Back to my question, do you think they're together?

__  
><strong>Present,<strong>

"It's raining," Dan say while looking outside the cab window "did you bring any umbrella?"

"No!"

"At least, we're in a cab right?" He smiles.

"Yeah!" She reply, clearly she's not in the mood to talk to Dan about anything. She doesn't know why she's mad all the time.  
>"Okay..." He reply awkwardly, it's hard to talk to Serena nowadays because part of him knows that every time he tries to do something, it's not good enough for Serena.<p>

"We're almost there..."

**Pink Berger, ****West Village**

"Yo Nate!" Dan greeted Nate from across the room "happy birthday dude!"

"Thanks for coming man"

"Happy Birthday, Natey!" Serena says with an excitement in her voice and present him with his birthday gift "sorry it's not much, Dan bought it" she stressing on Dan's name.

"I don't care, I just wanted you both to come!" He says. Trying to get Dan and Serena to come to an event lately is an impossible task to do because both of them is pretty much busy with their things.  
><strong><br>Two years earlier,**

"Do you think that we'll be successful in the future?" Serena asks Dan casually while cutting her steak sandwich into small pieces.

"We will! We will..." He says looking up at his girlfriend "because you're an amazing person and one of the best dressed girl I've ever know."

"Don't you mean, the one and only?"

"Yes! The only one"

"And you're gonna be amazing as a writer!"

**Present **

"Do you want anything from the bar?" Dan asks Serena politely.

"It's okay, I can get it myself"

"I insists..." He smiles.

"You can't even afford a decent meal in a restaurant Dan!" She says slightly raising her voice and much to her knowledge, Nate and Blair can hear it from the other end of the table and with that, she had put Dan in the much awkward situation.

"Well, I'm gonna get myself a drink," he says getting up from his chair.

**10 minutes later...**

"You're not supposed to be here!" Blair says sitting beside him by the bar "Greygoose on the rock please,"

"Hey"

"Is everything alright?" She asks. She knows how badly damaged Dan and Serena's relationship are at the moment. She knows that Serena is living her dream and Dan is living his but being the girl who has a higher pay than the boyfriend really kill off the chemistry between Dan and Serena. Most part, it's Serena.

"Yeah!" He says taking a straight shot of the vodka "one more"

"Tell me what's wrong?"

"I'm trying to make it work with Serena but it's so hard!" He confesses "she's angry all the time"

"She's not angry, she's just tired and grumpy…" she smiles but the reaction from Dan is still very depressing "why don't you just talk to her?"

"Look at Serena," he says pointing at Serena who is currently talking to Nate's cousin at the table "there's a certain flare in her that it's not there when she talk to me" he explained.

Blair must admit it to herself that yes, Dan and Serena's chemistry is less than two years ago and she can't even understand why the dynamic of the two can change so drastically. She had to lie to Dan with a smile that there's nothing but stupid thoughts from Dan that Serena treats him like before but the truth is, Serena seems to be not interested in Dan for couple of months now and it's a mind bloogling thing for Blair to think because this is the couple that will last forever.

* * *

><p>I will update soon. I just don't know how many readers that I have still. Please review and give some thoughts into it :) thanks<p> 


End file.
